Academia Konosuna
by Naruto-Adicta
Summary: En esta historia comenzaran los romance entre los personajes,que ya han de tener 18 años,también comienzan las misiones con sus los nuevos equipos y los que son aliados entre si;habrá luchas entre los diferentes equipos.Habra pequeñas parte lemon.


_~ Academia Konosuna ~_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Capitulo 1:"Cambios de equipo." (8 de marzo)

• Es el último año, de los chicos en Konosuna, esos pequeños traviesos ya tenían 17 y 18 años, esperaban que sea el mejor año de su vida. Pero había un problema, iban a cambiar de equipo solo para las misiones de la Academia, a nadie le gusto mucho la idea de cambiar los grupos con los que estaban desde chiquitos, aunque de todos modos lo tenían que hacer quieran o no.•

Bueno,-dijo la Directora Tsunade – viene para los cambios de equipo, que YO armare.

¡Sí! Tsunade-sama – Respondieron los alumnos algo tristes, al unisono.-

Bien, habrá 6 equipos,- Dijo Tsunade- en 15 minutos pasare por sus aulas a anunciarlos, y cada equipo ira a entrenar con su nuevo sensei. Ah, por cierto, habrá equipos aliados, para poder enfrentarse con los otros.

(En 15 min. Exactos, Tsunade, pego en la pizarra los nuevos equipos y nuevos sensei.)

Equipo 1: Neji, Tenten y Kiba. Formación: Neji-Ten-Kiba. Sensei: Kakashi.

Equipo 2: Sasuke, Sakura y Karin. Formación: Sasu-Saku-Ka. Sensei: Jiraya.

Equipo 3: Naruto, Hinata y Lee. Formación: Naru-Hina-Lee. Sensei: Gai.

Equipo 4: Ino, Shikamaru y Temari. Formación: Ino-Shika-Tema. Sensei: Iruka.

Equipo 5: Gaara, Matsuri y Kankuro. Formación: Gaara-Matsu-Kanku. Sensei: Baki.

Equipo 6: Shino, Sora y Chouji. Formación: Shi-So-Chou. Sensei: Kurenai

Equipo: 1,3 y 4 son aliados entre sí; Equipo: 2, 5 y 6, son aliados entre sí.

Tsunade: A ver, armen los equipos… ¡YA!

Todos (Excepto Naruto): Si Lady Tsunade.

Naruto: Claro vieja

Tsunade (con una venita que le resalta en la frente): Que no me digas vieja, Baka (Inútil)!

(Todos ya estaban formados)

Tsunade: ¡Perfecto! , necesito que piensen una estrategia, para resolver el problema que les entregara cada sensei. Que será este: ¿Cómo rescatarían a su sensei si es raptado por dos Akatsuki (Deidara y Sasori)?.

•Tsunade se va hacia su despacho, al cabo de unos 15 o 20 minutos todos los senseis ya habían entregado la respuesta de su equipo• ; • Ya en el patio con cada equipo•

Tsunade: Bueno tengo varias cosas que decirles, Primero: Muchas gracias a todos por responder el problema en tan poco tiempo. Segundo: Ahora mismo les diré que tan estratega es cada equipo, del 1 al 6. Y por ultimo: les diré la respuesta, más interesante.

Shikamaru: ¡Que fastidio! Quiere empezar, de una vez!

Tsunade: Si, comencemos: Equipo 1: 4,9 de 6. Equipo 2: 4,8 de 6. Equipo 3: 4,7 de 6. Equipo 4: 5 de 6. Equipo 5: 4,5 de 6. Y Equipo 6: 4 de 6.

• Todos los equipos miraban, a los grandes estrategas; Temari y Shikamaru se sentían algo incómodos, ya que todos los miraban sin si quiera decir alguna palabra, Ino no se sentía para nada incomoda, todo lo contrario ella quería fama en toda la academia gracias a su equipo, Ino rompe el silencio…•

Ino: Oiga, Lady Tsunade, ¿Por qué un 5 de 6, y no un 6 de 6?

Temari: Ai Ino ya cállate luego le preguntas, déjala que termine de hablar de lo que quería al principio.

Ino: De acuerdo, pero recuerda que lo hago por los demás y no porque tú me lo digas.

Tsunade: Gracias, Temari, pero prefiero responderle ahora así no hace tanto berrinche, como cuando le digo algo a solas. Bien no tienen un 6 de 6, por tú culpa…

Ino: ¿Por qué mi culpa?

Tsunade: Porque Cada sensei debía escribir la respuesta en un papel, junto con el nombre de quienes la respondieron, y tú solo te quejaste porque pensabas que no ibas a hacer nada, y todo lo contrario tú hacías una de las cosas más importante. Tú no eres una estratega, eres una persona que hace lo que le dicen los demás, no tienes la capacidad de Shikamaru o Temari, o de cualquiera de todos los que están presentes.

•Ino cerró la boca, no dio si quiera un suspiro, estaba avergonzada por lo que Tsunade le había dicho, más cuando dijo todo eso delante de Shikamaru; Ino pregunto eso delante de todos pensando que era culpa de Temari, para que ella se sintiera tal cual, como ella en ese preciso momento•

Neji: Bueno Tsunade-sama, creo que ya es hora de irnos…

Tsunade: Eh?, Ah si, recuerden que mañana empiezan las misiones!

•Todos se retiraron de la academia y se fueron a sus casas, excepto Sasuke y Sakura, que habían quedado en irse a tomar algo por ahí, pero se encuentran a las personas que menos se iban a imaginar, juntas•

Sasuke: Sakura a donde quieres ir?

Sakura: No se, si vamos donde venden ramen, tengo 2x1?

Sasuke: Bueno, me da igual.

Sakura: Bien vamos! .

•Ya en el lugar, donde venden ramen•

Sasuke: 2 Ramen. Tome, el boleto de 2x1.

• Sasuke va a sentarse al lado de Sakura•

Sasuke: Sakura cierra la boca, no esperaras que te de comer yo, no?

Sakura: No pretendo nada de lo que me dijiste, mira, allá, al lado de todos los platos vacios…

Sasuke: Es Hinata, pero si Hinata no come tanto?

Sakura: Ese es el punto no está sola! Está con Naruto!

Sasuke: Es verdad, es Naruto, solo él puede comer tanto ramen.

Sakura: ¿Estarán saliendo juntos a escondidas?

Sasuke: Tal vez, es mejor no molestarlos. (Sasuke, abraza a Sakura, con su brazo izquierdo)

Sakura (Ultra ruborizada): Sasuke… por qué me invitaste a comer hoy..?

Sasuke (Más rujo que ella): Porque tengo que decirte algo: me… gustas, y….. TE AMO.

Sakura: Tú también me gustas, y te amo desde que tengo memoria.

•Sasuke besa a Sakura en sus labios pintados de rojo carmesí•

Hinata: Eh, Na…Naruto que esos no son Sakura y Sasuke?

Naruto: A ver (…) si, si son ellos.

Hinata: Que lin..lindos se ven juntos.

Naruto: Iré a saludarlos…

Hinata: No Na..Naruto déjalos a solas hasta que terminen de besarse.

Naruto: Ok, mientras aprovecho a decirte que…

Hinata: Dime lo que qui…quieras, sea lo que sea, no pasa na...nada.

•Naruto besa a Hinata, sin si quiera emitir un susurro de lo que le iba a decir, Hinata se dejo besar, desde siempre le había gustado Naruto; Mientras Naruto y Hinata se besaban Sasuke y Sakura terminaban su apasionado beso•

Sasuke: Te amo, y siempre lo voy hacer.

Sakura: Yo te amo más…

Sasuke (quiere cortar la tención que él había creado): Vamos a saludar a Naruto y a Hina..

Sakura: se están besando! Nos habrán visto a nosotros?

Sasuke: No lo sé vamos cuando terminen de compartir saliva?

Sakura: Si, hoy no pude hablar con Hinata.

•Naruto y Hinata terminan de besarse y se dan cuenta que Sasuke y Sakura ya no estaban•

SasuSaku: ¡Hola!

Naruhina: ¡AAAhhh!

Sakura: Disculpen no queríamos asustarlos.

Sasuke: Si, perdón.

Naruto (Pregunta de manera burlona) : Por qué se están dando las manos?

Hinata: ¡Na..Naruto! No es ne..necesario que respondan.

Naruto: No, no es necesario ya los vimos besándose del otro lado.

Sasuke: Igual, quédense tranquilos no tienen porque separarse (Naruto y Hinata estaban muy pegaditos.) nosotros también los vimos compartiendo saliva.

Sakura: Que ironia, nos paso lo mismo.

Hinata: Jeje

Naruto: Hinata se está haciendo muy tarde quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Sasuke: Vamos Sakura, te acompaño…

Hinata y Sakura: ¡Vamos! (Hinata contesto sin timidez, al ritmo de Sakura)

Hinata: Igual te…tenemos que ir juntos…

Sakura: Cierto, me mude a 2 cuadras de la casa de Hinata, y al lado de la casa de Tenten y Temari.

Naruto: Genial.

Sasuke: ¿Te mudaste sola?

Sakura: En realidad, le tengo que cuidar la casa a un primo.

Hinata: ¿Pe…pero estás sola?

Sakura: Si, es solo por 5 días.

Hinata: Ah, igual si pasa algo llama a Tenten y a Te…Temari, que están al lado o a mí que también estoy cer…cerca.

Sakura: Lo hare, quédate tranquila.

•Sasuke y Sakura se despiden de Hinata agitando su mano, Naruto se despidió de su amada con un tierno beso en su boca, y un fuerte abrazo que Hinata jamás olvidaría. 10 minutos después. Naruto despidió a Sakura dándole un beso amistoso en su mejilla y Sasuke con un largo beso en su boca, seguido de un abrazo y un susurro en el oído que decía –Cuídate, no quiero que te pase algo malo, cuando estás sola, sino me obligaras a venir.– •

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
